


Sick as a doornail / Больной на всю голову

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин путает лекарства и заодно крылатые фразы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick as a Doornail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641100) by [Sharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlot/pseuds/Sharlot). 



> Не бечено и вряд ли будет ввиду особенностей самого текста)

[ ](http://imghost.in/?v=2015-12-28_e98vc9huisz7k8kqpq4qvjebq.jpg)

\- Господи, Дин. Ты все это выпил?

Одной рукой Сэм трясет брата, другой – перебирает пузырьки и коробочки, сваленные на столе. Дин выныривает из-за ноутбука, на котором уснул и тянет за собой нить слюны, пока она не обрывается и бьет по губе. Горка использованных бумажных платков рассыпается и летит на пол.

\- Мн’ паршибо, С’мми. Хбатит тр’сти уже.

\- Да ты в стельку, Дин. НайКил, робитуссин, терафлю и виски? Ты умом тронулся? Вставай и иди в кровать. Ты не вылечишь простуду, если так и будешь сидеть, - он махнул на экран ноутбука.

\- Я задят…дадо найти этобо мудака, Дика. А ты тут вдираешь какую-то дичь. Люди мруд как н’ полке пирожки, С’мми.

\- Люди….мрут..пир.. Что? – Сэм заикается, замолкает, глотает воздух и решает не обращать внимание. Он заходит с другой стороны. – Чувак, Фрэнк работает над этим. Он позвонит нам, когда будут новости. Отдохни сегодня. Давай, вставай.

Дин стряхивает с плеч руку Сэма.

\- Придержи рака, п’ка не сбистнет. ‘йду спать когда з’кончу. А я еще н’закончил.

\- Ох. Коней, Дин.

\- Ч’ з’ хрень ты н’сешь?

\- Ты путаешь поговорки. Или «придержи коней», или «рак на горе свистнет», но не все сразу. Ты бредишь, - Сэм кладет ладонь на лоб брата и чувствует, как от него идет жар.

Дин отводит голову от руки Сэма и хмурится на него с отвисшей челюстью и мутным взглядом.

\- Шт’ за д’ратскую игру ты куришь?

\- Чувак, ну вот оп… - Сэм захлопывает рот, закатывает глаза и пытается взять себя в руки. – Просто… Просто забей. Говори что хочешь, Дин. Давай я помогу тебе лечь в постель.

\- Хв’тид.

\- Хватит что, Дин?

Дин берет платок, скручивает край и пихает его в ноздрю. Свисающая его часть трясется и шуршит, пока он говорит.

\- Я н’ восьби пядей в’ лбу, но н’ идиот. Я в’жу, когда на м’ня смотрят сумасходительно.

Сэм втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, прикрывает ресницы, мысленно взывая к потолку о терпении. Когда его подбородок перестает трястись, он говорит:

\- Думаю, ты имел в виду снисходительно.

\- Ну, как ск’жешь, д’маю, мне хватид мужестба забыть.

\- Нет, подожди, что? Чувак, я не это им… - плечи Сэма поникают, ноздри раздуваются. – Нууу, знаешь что, Дин? Не бери в голову. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы об этом говорить. А теперь пожалуйста встань и помоги мне отвести тебя к кровати?

Дин отпихивает от себя его руки.

\- Иди ты туманом, чувак. Я не вскочу в два прихлопа только потому что ты сказал гоп.

\- Счёта, Дин.

Дин без тени понимания снова смотрит на Сэма.

\- Ч’вак…ты б’льной или как? Ты н’сешь чушь.

\- Есть фразы «в два счета» и «два притопа, три прихлопа». Только и всего. У тебя температура, Дин. Тебе бы поспать. Поверь, я знаю тебя, приятель. Тебе будет лучше после хорошего отдыха.

\- Знаешь меня? Ты не знаешь меня как свои пять х’зяев в дому, чувак. Я в н’рме.

Сэм выдыхает, долго, со свистом, трет переносицу и считает до десяти. Дважды.

\- Пять пальцев.

\- Че?

\- Это разные поговорки – «знать как свои пять пальцев» и «хозяин в дому – что Адам в раю».

\- Ад’м? Супер, сбасибо что н’помнил, сучок. Как б’дто мне Бобби мало на собести.

\- Ладно, я понял. Хватит.

Сэм хватает брата за подмышки и сам ставит его на ноги.

\- Эй! Т’что тв’ришь? – Дин шатается, валится в сторону, что не добавляет помощи Сэму, который заплетается под его мертвым грузом.

\- В кровать. Живо, Дин.

\- Да уж, мне с т’бой побезло как утопл’ннику с шишками, пр’ятель. Я ост’нусь тут.

Сэм перекидывает брата через плечо. Дин фыркает, и платок-тампон летит в воздухе как бумажный самолетик. 

\- Собирать все шишки.

Сэм относит Дина в кровать.

\- Т’ с’бя слышишь, С’мми? Т’ бредишь.

\- Тогда уж мы оба бредим, - Сэм наклоняется, спихивает брата на кровать. Дин сворачивается клубком, зарывается щекой в подушку. Сэм стягивает с кровати одеяло и укрывает брата, подтыкая края. – Вот так. Неужели это было так трудно? Утром будет лучше, вот увидишь.

Дин горячо выдыхает.

\- Семь раз п’ осени считаюд. Я вс’ще как д’рьмо.

\- Цыплят, Дин.

Дин открывает один глаз и тут же закрывает.

\- Я н’ц’пленок. Сам ты ц’пленок… - его невнятное бормотание становится тише. – Ц’пленок…

Сэм гладит брата по спине.

\- Поспи.

\- Н’набижу насборк, С’ми, но это типа пр’ятно.

Дин расслабляется под успокаивающими движениями Сэма. Через пару минут и еще несколько поглаживаний Дин засыпает, с громким храпом от заложенного носа.

Уголки сэмовых губ приподнимаются в улыбке. Он подмигивает, наклоняется к уху брата и шепчет:

\- Вот молодец, Дин. Думаю, теперь можно сказать: у медали две ветчины, да?

Дин дергает головой, причмокивает и говорит сквозь сон:

\- Две ст’р’ны, д’лботетеря.

Сэм стонет.

\- Дятел.  
_______________________  
Из непонятного тут может быть последняя пословица а-ля у медали две стороны - В каждом свинстве можно найти кусочек ветчины.


End file.
